Were Them Girls At
by ibunkun
Summary: here is a fanfic song for the penguins of madagascar of were them girls at for david guetta ft florida and nicki minaj some of the credit goes to Asmith137   shes the one who made the oc's :D   the girls have a surprise for the boys.


This is my first fanfic song so I hope you enjoy :D

Some of the credit goes to Asmith137 (because she is the one with the oc's)

Amber and her crew were getting ready for their performance. They wanted to surprise Skipper and his crew so they just tell them in secret. "alright girls lets show them what it's all about!". They all cheered and they went to Joey that was next to them. "Joey are you alright singing the part?" Joey nodded. Amber just shook her head and turned to Madison. "Madison go to the DJ front and center." Madison saluted and slipped off. Sara went on stage and said," Today we are going to be singing 'Were them girls at'. Then went under the curtains and the music started playing as Joey walked on stage and he was wearing sunglasses and a black mini t-shirt with a microphone in his hands and he started singing

_So many girls in here were do I begin?_

_I see this one I'm 'bout to go in._

_Then she said " I'm here with my friends."_

_She got me thinking and that's when I said._

_Were them girls at?_

_Were them girls at?_

_Were them girls at?_

_So go get them, we can all be friends._

Then Flora came out and started modeling.

_Hey, bring it on baby, all your friends._

_You're the shit and I love that body._

Flora put her flipper on her hip and the back of her head and started shaking her hips and winked at Kowalski and Kowalski blushed.

_You wanna ball, explicit, I swear you're good, I won't tell nobody._

_You got a BBF , I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited._

_Hairdos and nails, that Louie, Chanel all up in the party._

_President's in my wallet, no rules I'm 'bout it._

_Blow the whistle for the hotties._

Joey pulled out a whistle and blew it and some animal girls came out and were around him.

_I got it, shawty, it's never too much, can't be doing too much_

_10 to one of me, I can handle that love_

_Outta of my reach, we can all get buzz_

_Holla cause I'm free, to whatever it's no rush._

Amber and her crew was hiding behind a screen that you can see only their shadow.

_So many boys in here where do I begin?_

_Oh! _The girls said in together.

_I see this one, I'm about to go in_

_**Oh!**_

_Than he said I'm here with my friends_

_**oh!**_

_He got to thinking, then that's when he said_

_Oh!_

_Where them girls at, girls at?__** The girls said in together.**_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_So go get them, we can all be friends_

Then Amber did a backflip in the air and she had beautiful clothes on. Which made Skipper blush. Hard when he saw her.

_Peebe, peebe, who's Peabo Bryson?_

_Two years ago I renewed my license_

_Anyway, why'd I start my verse like that?_

_You can suck on a dick, or you can suck on a ballsack_

_No no, I don't endorse that_

_Pause that, abort that_

_Just the other day mi go London, saw that_

_Kissing down the street, paparazzi, all that_

_Hey hey what can I say?_

_Day day day da-day day_

_Coming through the club, all the girls in the back of me_

_This ain't football, why the fuck they tryna tackle me?_

Then the girls came out with football helmets and started running in place.

_Really?_

_I pick dude at the bar like really?_

_Looking like he wanna good time like really?_

_Said he had a friend for my home girl Lilly Lilly, Lilly, Lilly._

Then Amber smiled and Joey started singing again.

_So many girls in here where do I begin?_

_I see this one, I'm about to go in_

_Than she said I'm here with my friends_

_She got me thinkin', then that's when I said_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_So go get them, we can all be friends_

Then Amber started singing again but with Flora.

_Day day day da-day day [repeats]_

_Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh_

_Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh_

_Yo, where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh_

_Yo, where my girls tryna get to jumpin'_

Then Joey started singing again.

So many girls in here, where do I begin?

I seen this one, I'm about to go in

_Then she said, I'm here with my friends_

_She got me thinking and that's when I said_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_So go get them, we can all be friends ._

Then everyone cheered. And the girls and Joey bowed and the girls got off stage and went to Skipper and the crew to give them a hug." Girls that was an amazing performance". Skipper had to admit. "thanks." Amber said. Then all the girls yawned and slid to their habitat. The boys just stood there and Skipper said something "Kowalski why were you blushing when Flora was on stage?" Kowalski just froze and the other boys were smirking. But Kowalski retold "and why were you blushing when Amber was on!" Then Kowalski walked away to the habitat. But Skipper was blushing mad and Rico and Private was smirking then Skipper said "shut up!" and he slid away leaving the two boys behind.


End file.
